The present invention relates to a clothing accessory and in particular a lighted clothing accessory.
It is known in the clothing industry to provide clothing accessories such as handbags and shoes with lights to illuminate the accessory. In the case of the handbags, the lighting is found interiorly of the handbag for functional rather than decorative purposes.
In the case of the shoes, the lighting is typically provided interiorly of the heel of the shoe which must then either be made transparent or provided with transparent windows to allow the light to escape from the heel. This necessitates sophisticated and expensive modifications to the shoe without adding to the decorative appearance of the shoe itself.
The present invention relates to an article of clothing accessory in which an exterior surface of the article is decorated with lighting. More particularly, the exterior surface of the article is provided not only with a plurality of lights but it is also provided with gem like members dispersed among and illuminated by the lights.
According to an aspect of the invention, the article includes a switch for on/off control of the lights and consistent with maintaining the pleasing aesthetic appearance of the article the switch is disguised as a decorative finishing member on the article.